


【豹鹰】EMHS01E14衍生 药不能乱吃 pwp

by batcat229



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容简介：<br/>黑豹御用秘药有催情功能，之后他们就干了个爽，End</p>
            </blockquote>





	【豹鹰】EMHS01E14衍生 药不能乱吃 pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、EMH背景，S01E14官方自带梗#我只是梗的扩写者，切勿人肉我#  
> 2、pwp 毫无逻辑，毫无任务，就是为肉而肉  
> 3、结尾烂尾高能

     “你为何如此关心复仇者联盟？”Clint不满地看着敷衍他的T'challa，然后蹲了下来，好奇地看着他钵里的绿色固液混合体，然后用手指挖了一块。“你觉得闷吗？”  
  
     T'challa并没有预料到这一出，他就这么眼睁睁地看着新人舔干净了自己的手指。好吧，有可能他只是恶趣味地想让这苦涩的药膏堵住鹰眼喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
     不出所料，Clint在嚼了两下之后马上把口里的东西吐了出来，还嫌不够似得用袖子擦了擦嘴。  
  
     “你吃这东西？这是什么？”  
  
     T'challa可没想到这能把他吓得站起来。  
  
      “心形香草的汁液，用来提升黑豹部落首领的感官能力。”Wakanda国王一脸正直地向马戏团文凭的弓箭手解释着他们部落的传统。但Clint此时的表情 实在太可爱，没有人能抵挡调戏他一下的诱惑，包括以神秘著名的黑豹。“不过事实上，是涂在皮肤上的。而且若非皇族后裔，使用此物将会身中剧毒。”  
  
      Clint马上捂住了自己的喉咙，冲向喷泉，用水冲洗着自己的嘴巴。T'Challa观察着他的表现，偷偷地笑了起来。  
  
       “天啊，好热....”  
  
      Clint在口里的苦涩味终于消失干净之后才停止漱口。但大概是太阳太大水又太凉快，Clint受不了地脱下了制服面罩，然后甩了甩脸上的水。但是这一点 帮助也没有，Clint拉了拉领口后把手又伸进喷泉里，然后把水抹在自己裸露的皮肤上。T'Challa不小心瞄到了他常年拉弓练出来的丰满胸肌。  
  
      “你穿得这么黑，不觉得热吗？”Clint不耐烦地走来走去，“是我的错觉吗，总觉得越来越热了？”  
  
      Clint用手遮着阳光看向天空，思考着是不是待会儿会下雨所以一下子变得如此闷热。但是他身后的T'Challa发现，他脖子上白皙的皮肤正在逐渐变红，与此同时，Clint的动作有些僵直。虽然不是很明显，但看起来鹰眼的小短裙被掀起来了一点。  
  
      心形香草汁液提高感官能力的原理就是提高神经末梢的敏感度，同时扩张毛细血管加快血液循环，从而提高人的五感和反应速度。但看起来它这个原理在催情方面也能有效应用，特别是当人误食他的时候。  
  
      “Hey，你确定这真的只是剧毒物吗？”Clint窘迫地保持背对黑豹的姿势向喷泉走去，但只能无奈地发现如果他要碰到水的话就只能转过身去，这样 T'Challa肯定能发现他不合时宜的勃起。身体里涌现的燥热和不能发泄的不耐烦让弓箭手再次在楼顶边缘徘徊，不过这次他的速度似乎变快了点。  
  
      “也有人在使用心形香草汁液后出现发情的情况，这个时候你不能忍着。”作者让T'Challa说出了这番话，好让戏肉能马上上映，不然他大概就真的写不出来了。  
  
      被拆穿的Clint僵在原地，不过一会儿他就想通了。男人嘛，总会有不合时宜地充血的时候。既然大家都是带把的，被看穿了就不要再遮遮掩掩了。  
  
      “所以你们的男厕在几楼？”  
  
      “你最好不要离开我的视线。”  
  
      T'Challa这句话倒是真的发自真心。毕竟服用心形香草汁液后被催情的情况非常罕见，他有义务照看妇联的新人，防止他还没参加入队仪式就发生什么重大意外。  
  
      Clint只能坐在了楼梯口旁，背对着黑豹解开了裤带，把手伸进去抚慰着自己已经流出前液的器官。  
  
      起初，他还能感受到T'Challa黏在他脖颈上的视线。在队友面前自慰的感觉真是太尴尬了，这比他在马戏团表演时射失一箭后被全场观众喝倒彩还难堪。但很快，药物的影响让他只能把注意力集中在手指的动作上。  
   
      Clint一手握着自己的囊袋轻轻搓揉着，另一只手顺着阴茎上的血管向上抚摸着，然后狠狠地用他粗糙的掌心擦过他的前端。这感觉太爽了，爽到他不得不靠着 墙弓起身子。背部隔着衣服被粗糙墙体摩擦的感觉在药物的作用下也变成了快感，这让他放弃矜持地张开了双腿以方便动作。但他还记得自己不应该发出声音，虽然 他已经不记得理由。所以他不得不通过频繁吞咽唾液腺过度分泌的液体来保持静默。前额流下来的汗滴糊住了他的眼睛，让他不得不闭上眼，用自己的皮肤来感受自 己对自己所做的一切，这让他背上开始聚集流下的汗液都成为了一种黏糊的刺激。  
  
      T'Challa观察着队友的视线最后被定在了因为吞咽而上下滚动的喉结上。Wakanda是个开放的部落，就算是同性的结合Wakanda人民也会送上 自己的祝福。但是Wakanda的国王从来没有想象过自己有一天会对一个男人动情。是的，一个男人，甚至是个肌肉强度和自己不分上下的白人，一个他可能要 和他一起为保卫地球而奋斗的队友。他甚至在Clint颤抖着达到高潮发出了一声低沉的呻吟时想好了自己如果真的爱上他，要怎么展开追求的计划。  
  
       但是老天不知道是仁慈还是残酷的。  
  
      Clint受药物影响，不应期特特别短。很快他就仅靠着手上的精液滴在自己阴茎上的快感迎来了第二次勃起。高潮后的失神和心形香草汁液带来的性冲动让他完全忘却了旁观者的存在。弓箭手跪爬在地上，艰难地用手把自己的裤子褪到了膝盖，露出了他结实白皙的屁股。  
  
      T'Challa不幸地以一个极佳的角度看着Clint把自己紫色的小短裙掀起来后用被晒成棕色的手把精液抹到自己的屁股上，然后按摩着穴口让它渗进去，好让他能塞进半根手指。这色情的举动让他完全勃起了。  
  
      “Clint，你....”T'Challa咽了口唾沫好让自己的声音不会因为干渴而变得无法理解，“你需要帮助吗？”  
  
     Clint听到声音后回过头来，但马上被吓得抽出了手指要往前爬走，可惜纠缠在他膝盖上的裤子限制了他的行动。T'Challa马上冲过去，像是安抚宠物一样抚摸着他的背。  
  
     在T'Challa重复了好几次动作后，Clint才安定下来，摆了摆屁股。  
  
     “难受.....想要....进来.....”  
  
     黑豹顺着弓箭手性感的腰线往下摸，最后在裙底捏住了他的屁股。这让Clint颤抖得差点撑不住自己的身体。  
  
      T'Challa仔细地用指尖检查着Clint的穴口，但刚才的精液已经干掉，并不能起到润滑作用，而最近的液体只有Clint的唾液和钵里的心形香草汁 液。在权衡了一下后，T'Challa仔细地把汁液在自己的手指上涂抹均匀，然后才小心翼翼地把手指塞进了Clint的屁股里。  
  
      塞进体内的冰冷手指让Clint发出了一声呻吟，但很快他体内的高温让汁液化开流进了深处。T'Challa轻轻转动手指，汁液里的固体跟着旋转，以大小 不一的力度碾压着Clint的肠壁。Clint被爽得不得不再次扶住自己再次流淌起前液的阴茎，开始熟练地抚弄。  
  
       T'Challa顺势又加入了一根手指，交剪地扩张着这柔软地包裹着他的地方。最后黑豹的手指精确地按压在了Clint的前列腺上。过强的刺激让 Clint的眼睛里堆积起了泪水，但在T'Challa要抽回手指时，他又不满足地往后退去，让他的手指重新按住那个让他愉悦的开关。  
  
      Clint肠道里的心形香草汁液开始发挥效果，一股热辣的感觉从他的下半身袭来，冲到他脑子里后又下行到了他的阴茎。T'Challa的手指摩擦过的地方又痛又爽，整个肠道都成为了Clint的敏感点，这让他拼了命似得用屁股围绕着黑豹的手臂画圈圈。  
  
      T'Challa拍拍他的屁股鼓励着他的动作，然后又加进了一根手指。在Clint摆动着他的屁股的时候，黑豹盯着他还穿在上半身的紫色制服。这经常被嘲 笑的基佬紫现在在提醒他，他要操的是他的队友。但是T'Challa已经做出了决定，从他的长袍下解放出了他硬得发疼的阴茎，然而对比了含着自己黑色手指 粉色穴口和自己的尺寸后，T'Challa无奈地发现，现在的Clint似乎并不能容纳他。但Clint已经失去了判断力。他抓住黑豹的阴茎撸动的行为几 乎要驱散他所有的理智。T'Challa只来得及把汁液浇在了他的阴茎上后就抽出手指拉着Clint的腰一下子把自己完全捅了进去。  
  
      Clint被后穴被撕裂的痛楚弄得哭喊了出来。他僵硬地跪爬在地上，不敢移动半分，但T'Challa只是野蛮地继续抽插着。Clint在哭喊无果后只能 抚慰着自己已经软下去的勃起试图转移注意力。直到黑豹把精液射到他肠道的深处时，弓箭手都只能达到半硬的状态。  
  
      在发泄过后，T'Challa稍微冷静了一点。在终于反应过来他身下的人在哭泣后，他马上把凶器拔了出来。黑色的阴茎慢慢离开白色的屁股，然后充血肿胀的 的粉色穴口流出被堵在里面的红白绿混合液体的场景视觉刺激太强，黑豹的阴茎不禁抽搐了一下。但他还是温柔地把Clint翻了过来，在亲吻了他颤抖的眼睑， 然后往下舔干了他的泪水后弯身含住了他的阴茎。Clint只能拉住了黑豹卷曲的黑发，打开双腿任由他动作，配合着他舌头的动作前后摆动着腰，让他粗糙的舌 苔摩擦着他的柱体。  
  
      在Clint的呻吟逐渐变得绵长后，T'Challa沾染了一些从他后穴里流出的液体后把还没流出来的那部分又堵了回去，最后按在了他的前列腺附近。Clint颤抖了一下射在了他嘴里。  
  
  
      反正戏肉结束了，本来也没什么人看的，我知道你们也不想看剧情的，所以结尾就是：俩人打完炮后该整理衣服整理衣服，该尴尬尴尬，该表白表白，所以到了晚上，黑豹和鹰眼才发现妇联总部被入侵，然后找蚁人做后援搞定了邪恶大师，End，液

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我终于开始暴露丧病本性（说得好像我码过什么正直的东西一样），把魔爪伸向拉郎了。（其实也不是拉郎啦，EMH里救场二人组的互动其实还挺有爱的？）  
> 不过一旦开始码文，产脑洞的速度就严重下降啊，这种发现“啊，这里省略的剧情来码个肉吧”的能力大大下降......不过算了，反正没人看，当存个文？  
> 恢复数据功能太赞了，重新写一遍我一定会死给这个渣浏览器看！！！  
> 喜欢的话记得给我回复哦 >w


End file.
